


Sonhando e Desejando

by Mychelle_Wilmot



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e01 Caretaker, Gen, amizade, leve angst
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot
Summary: A jornada para casa não seria fácil; eles precisariam aprender a confiar uns nos outros. E talvez não seria tão difícil assim - talvez eles até se tornassem amigos no meio do caminho.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wishing and Hoping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9034361) by [Mychelle_Wilmot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot). 



> Essa fanfic foi escrita por mim mesma originalmente em inglês, para um amigo secreto de Star Trek no tumblr, mas resolvi postar uma versão em português dela também.

* * *

 

                Kathryn levou vários minutos para convencer a si mesma de que ela precisava fazer isso. De que era seu dever não apenas como Capitã da Voyager, mas como uma colega para as pessoas que estariam presas a ela pelos próximos anos - ou talvez até décadas.

                Mas mesmo enquanto ela se convencia disso, não era uma tarefa fácil ou confortável, não quando ela ainda estava tão mexida com sua monumental decisão.

                Kathryn decidira falar com Harry Kim primeiro - era ele que originalmente estava sob seu comando, e ela sentia a necessidade de vê-lo primeiro e ver como ele estava se sentindo.

                Quando ela foi até sua porta, Kim foi rápido em atendê-la - e extremamente educado enquanto eles conversavam. A formalidade não era realmente necessária para Kathryn, mas ela sabia que era inevitável para ele, ainda tão jovem e inexperiente sobre viver em uma nave espacial.

                Kathryn sabia que isso não duraria muito tempo. Não com eles perdidos dessa maneira por sabe-se lá quanto tempo, não com todos os problemas que eles com certeza encontrariam.

                Harry Kim era um bom garoto. Ele já estava se mostrando competente, resistente sob pressão. Logo ele se tornaria um excelente oficial, mas o preço seria sua inocência perdida. Experiência cairia bem nele, mas Kathryn já se sentia triste por saber o quão rápido ele iria amadurecer.

                Após Kathryn se convencer de que Kim estava sendo sincero - de que sim, ele estava ainda se sentia perdido em seus sentimentos e incapaz de entender completamente a situação em que eles estavam, mas ele também estava aguentando o melhor que podia - ela o deixou com um desejo de boa noite e um sorriso, e quando ele pareceu estar menos estressado do que ele estava quando ele abriu a porta, ela se sentiu aliviada em saber que ela havia tomado a decisão correta.

                Mas ela ainda não estava certa sobre como seria conversar com a colega de cativeiro de Harry.

                Kathryn estava hesitante em falar com ela, e ela sabia que era por diversas razões.

                Ela podia não conhecer a tripulação dos Maquis há muito tempo, mas era difícil não notar B'Elanna Torres, mesmo se ela não fosse a tripulante sequestrada da nave de Chakotay. Era difícil ignorar Torres - havia um fogo interno nela que era visível a qualquer um, e Kathryn suspeitava que isso nada tinha a ver com sua hereditariedade Klingon.

                Todo esse fogo que residia dentro de Torres poderia tanto ser algo bom como algo ruim; poderia significar uma dedicação ferrenha ao trabalho e a missão deles em voltar para casa, ou poderia significar ódio e rebelião que poderia influenciar os outros Maquis.

                Kathryn honestamente não achava que essa seria a opção mais provável; Torres parecia ser leal a Chakotay e a causa dos Maquis, e toda essa lealdade em uma crença significava que ela era provavelmente uma pessoas resistente e confiável, e considerando que Chakotay havia concordado em agir de acordo com as regras da Federação, Kathryn achou que ela podia esperar o mesmo de Torres.

                Mas a alternativa não era tão agradável. Torres não era uma oficial da Frota Estelar, e Kathryn sabia que levaria algum tempo para que Torres olhasse para ela sem desconfiança - se ela algum dia o fizesse.

                E Kathryn se lembrava do modo como os olhos dela brilharam de raiva e o que parecia ser um ódio intenso quando ela entendeu as consequências das ações de Kathryn, e isso era algo que ela não podia ignorar. Elas precisavam conversar, e tentar se entender.

                Com isso em mente, Kathryn tocou a campainha dos aposentos de Torres e esperou; em poucos momentos, Torres atendeu.

                Ela ainda estava em um uniforme da Frota Estelar, mas apenas com as calças e a camiseta de baixo. O olhar no rosto dela era cuidadosamente neutro enquanto ela esperava silenciosamente que Kathryn dissesse ao que veio.

                - Eu posso entrar? - Kathryn perguntou após alguns longos segundos.

                Torres assentiu e abriu espaço para que Kathryn entrasse em seu quarto; foi só após a porta automática se fechar que Torres falou.

                - Olha, hoje foi um dia longo e realmente cansativo. Se você quer me dizer algo, eu peço que diga de uma vez.

                Kathryn concordou silenciosamente, entendo a vontade dela em ficar sozinha - ela compartilhava do mesmo desejo.

                - Eu só queria ver como você está aguentando. Tem sido horas desafiantes. Dias.

                Kathryn viu que Torres estreitava os olhos; a sua expressão neutra estava rapidamente se transformando em irritação.

                - Eu diria que tem sido terrível pra todo mundo, não só para mim.

                - E seria verdade. Mas eu diria que provavelmente foi um pouco mais difícil para você e para o Alferes Kim.

                Torres cruzou os braços.

                - Eu e ele tivemos sorte. Eu não posso dizer o mesmo de todas as pessoas que morreram nesse caos.

                Kathryn conseguiu refrear-se de fazer uma careta.

                - Eu sei. A Voyager sofreu perdas irreparáveis, pessoas que eram queridas para mim e pessoas que eu não tive a oportunidade de conhecer. Eu estou de luto por elas, mas elas estão além do meu alcance agora.

                - E agora você tem que fazer o seu melhor para os que ainda estão por aqui?

                Torres zombava da ideia, mas mesmo assim Kathryn conseguiu dar um pequeno e sincero sorriso.

                - De certa forma. Eu sou sua comandante oficial agora, e eu quero que você confie em mim. Eu sei que isso não será fácil e eu não espero que essa confiança seja alcançada tão rapidamente, mas eu espero que você me dê uma chance. É meu dever te proteger agora, todos vocês, da Frota Estelar e dos Maquis.

                Torres sacudiu a cabeça; Kathryn podia ver que ela estava impaciente agora.

                - Você tem um jeito engraçado de demonstrar esses instintos protetores, Capitã.

                Kathryn franziu a testa, deixando de sorrir.

                - Isso é sobre a minha decisão de destruir a estação?

                - É claro que é sobre isso - Torres jogou as mãos para o ar - Eu acho que você pode entender porque sua palavra e votos de proteção e companheirismo não são exatamente confiáveis agora.

                Torres não ergueu sua voz enquanto falava, mas a sua raiva estava visível em cada centímetro de seu corpo - o modo como ela encarava Kathryn, seus punhos fechados, o jeito como seu corpo estava tenso.

                Kathryn podia lidar com isso - ela estava esperando isso.

                - Eu entendo, é claro.

                - Entende mesmo? Você já percebeu que você pode muito bem ter condenado à morte todas as pessoas dessa nave?

                Kathryn lançou a ela um olhar significativo.

                - É claro que eu percebi isso. Esse foi meu primeiro pensamento após eu tomar essa decisão.

                - E mesmo assim você fez isso.

                Kathryn suspirou.

                - Todos os oficiais da Frota Estelar estão preparados para perigos desconhecidos. Nenhum dos membros da tripulação dessa vez estava preparado para o que estamos vivendo agora, mas os riscos são parte do trabalho e todos eles sabiam disso.

                Torres cruzou os braços novamente.

                - Eu não sou uma oficial da Frota Estelar.

                - Você é agora.

                Mais uma vez Torres parecia estar fazendo um grande esforço para não explodir de raiva, então Kathryn continuou a falar antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

                - Mas eu entendo que antes você era um membro dos Maquis. E considerando a causa que os Maquis lutam… você realmente estaria menos zangada comigo se eu tivesse deixado os Ocampas para serem massacrados?

                Torres encarou Kathryn por longos minutos; ela ainda tentava se agarrar a sua raiva, mas Kathryn conseguiu ver o momento em que ela desistiu, quando ela suspirou e deixou os ombros caírem.

                - Não, eu suponho que não.

                Kathryn deu a ela um sorriso triste.

                - Eu não acho que eu conseguiria respeitar a mim mesma, também. Mas a minha razão para destruir a estação foi porque nós somos os invasores aqui. Não importa se estamos aqui contra a nossa vontade. Nós não temos o direito de roubar os Ocampas das chances de sobrevivência deles.

                Torres assentiu, suspirando de novo.

                - Eu entendo isso, de verdade. Não seria justo com eles, mas…

                Kathryn permaneceu em silêncio, esperando que Torres terminasse a sentença.

                - Mas é difícil não imaginar cenários diferentes que não terminem com essa nave perdida no Quadrante Delta, se você tivesse tomado uma decisão diferente em algum ponto.

                Foi a vez de Kathryn suspirar.

                - Eu não culpo você - Torres olhava para ela sem raiva dessa vez - Não de verdade. Eu nem sequer sou um membro da sua tripulação, você não me devia nada. Mas é difícil olhar para você sem me sentir um pouquinho traída, um pouco furiosa.

                Era um pouco doloroso ouvir aquilo, mas Kathryn não culpava Torres por tais sentimentos, não quando ela mesma se sentia traída e furiosa por suas decisões. E mesmo que ainda fosse difícil encarar as consequências de uma decisão tão difícil, ela estava feliz de ver Torres sendo sincera com ela.

                - Eu entendo. E com o tempo, eu espero conseguir ganhar sua confiança e respeito, B'Elanna Torres.

                Torres sorriu um pouco ao ouvir seu nome completo.

                - Eu espero que sim também, senão os próximos anos serão infernais para nós duas.

                Kathryn também sorriu.

                - Talvez com o tempo, nós podemos até nos tornar amigas.

                Aquilo fez Torres franzir a testa um pouco.

                - Amizade é uma palavra forte, especialmente com você sendo uma capitã da Frota Estelar.

                - Ser inacessível pode ser uma consequência de ser um oficial comandante, mas algo me diz que esse não será o caso com a Voyager… e eu gosto de confiar na minha intuição.

                Torres assentiu, ainda parecendo cética, mas Kathryn havia dito o que queria e estava contente em deixar as coisas como estavam por enquanto.

                - Eu vou deixar você descansar agora, mas pensa nisso, B'Elanna. Se você quiser conversar comigo sobre alguma coisa, pessoal ou profissional, não hesite.

                Torres novamente assentiu com a cabeça, dessa vez de um modo mais incerto, mas Kathryn estava satisfeita com a falta de hostilidade na última parte da conversa delas. Não era muito, mas era promissor o suficiente para ela.

                Após Torres levá-la até a porta, Kathryn lentamente andou até seus aposentos, pensando no sorriso excitado de Harry Kim, sobre a chama intensa nos olhos de B'Elanna Torres, sobre os olhares confiantes e recriminatórios que a tripulação lançava em sua direção. Ela pensou no peso da responsabilidade colocada sobre seus ombros, uma responsabilidade que ela não tinha certeza que conseguiria corresponder.

                Pensando sobre isso, Kathryn jurou que mesmo que ela não tivesse certeza de que eles voltariam pra casa, ela morreria tentando. Se necessário, ela morreria lutando por sua tripulação.

                E com sorte, talvez ela conseguisse fazer alguns amigos em sua tripulação no caminho de volta.

 

*

                Assim que a Capitã saiu de seus aposentos, B'Elanna tirou suas roupas e entrou no banheiro para tomar um banho com o chuveiro sônico, tentando parar de se sentir tão imunda.

                Ela já havia utilizado o chuveiro sônico algumas horas antes, mas ela não pode evitar o impulso. Enquanto ela estivera falando com a Capitã, ela sentiu que seu corpo todo suava, e sentiu que havia sujeira debaixo de suas unhas e que seu cabelo estava grudento e oleoso.

                Tal sensação não era porque ela estava nervosa de estar na presença da Capitã; B'Elanna tinha desconfiança dos oficiais da Frota Estelar e ela achou que isso não mudaria por um longo tempo, mas desconfiança não era o mesmo que medo. A Capitã Janeway ainda era uma estranha para ela e ela já sabia que ela era durona em uma situação difícil, mas B'Elanna não se sentia nervosa perto dela.

                Não, ela sabia que a sensação de estar suja ainda era um efeito colateral causado pela abdução e cativeiro dela naquele esquecido planeta subterrâneo.

                Era algo estúpido, e ela sabia disso. Ela estava apenas se permitindo a indulgência pois haviam sido alguns dias realmente longos e B'Elanna estava cansada, cansada demais para lutar consigo mesma e se convencer a parar com a paranóia.

                Mas mesmo que B'Elanna estivesse mentalmente exausta, ela não estava sonolenta. Sua mente estava bem acordada, pensando em todas as mudanças que aconteceriam em sua vida, pensando nas palavras da Capitã, pensando em como teria sido ficar permanentemente no planeta dos Ocampas, presa e morrendo de uma doença alienígena.

                Sabendo que o sono não chegaria tão cedo, B'Elanna não se incomodou em tentar ir para a cama após sair do chuveiro sônico, e ao invés disso resolveu se vestir novamente no uniforme da Frota Estelar e saiu de seus aposentos, em direção ao refeitório.

                Andar pelos corredores da Voyager ainda era uma experiência estranha para B'Elanna. Era uma nave pequena para os padrões da Frota Estelar, mas ainda assim era uma nave imensa quando comparada a pequenina nave dos Maquis que era seu lar temporário até poucos dias atrás. Havia pessoas demais, espaço demais, e era ainda um pouco surpreendente.

                Havia menos pessoas no refeitório do que ela esperara, e ela não esperara muitas, considerando que era o turno da noite – mas ainda assim, entre os poucos oficiais, lá estava ele; Harry Kim estava olhando para uma xícara com um olhar pensativo em seu rosto.

                B'Elanna foi até o replicador para pegar uma xícara de café preto. Ela não conseguiria dormir tão cedo, e não via a necessidade de se abster de cafeína.

                Segurando a xícara quente em suas mãos, B'Elanna olhou ao redor e viu que Harry Kim não mais olhava para sua xícara; ele olhava para ela, de um modo que ela não podia decifrar completamente mas podia dizer que era um convite.

                Suspirando alto, B'Elanna andou até a mesa onde ele estava.

                – O que você está bebendo? – B'Elanna perguntou ao se sentar.

                – Chá de camomila, para ver se eu consigo relaxar um pouco – ele franziu a testa – Mas na verdade não tem gosto de camomila. E você?

                – Café, já que eu não vou conseguir dormir tão cedo – B'Elanna tomou um gole – Não é o melhor que já provei, mas tem gosto de café.

                Harry sorriu, divertido, mas não comentou nada.

                Por alguns minutos eles apenas tomaram de suas bebidas sem nenhuma palavra se passar entre eles, o que era bom o bastante para ela. B'Elanna estava feliz por ter alguns momentos de paz, mesmo sabendo que não duraria muito tempo;

                E realmente, a quieta atmosfera começou a se desmanchar quando Harry Kim começou a olhar para ela de um modo claramente curioso.

                – Se você quer me perguntar algo, pare de olhar e diga de uma vez – ela eventualmente disse.

                – Desculpe – Harry disse, um pouco envergonhado – Eu só estava me perguntando se a Capitã falou com você.

                – Ela falou, sim.

                Harry Kim suspirou aliviado com as palavras dela.

                – Eu estava com medo dela ter falado apenas comigo.

                Observando as expressões no rosto de Harry, B'Elanna percebeu que Harry provavelmente achou que a Capitã falara apenas com ele devido a sua inexperiência, que talvez ele se achasse fraco por isso – o que era francamente ridículo, considerando a cabeça fria que ele mantivera durante toda a bagunça que eles se meteram.

                – Não, ela veio até meus aposentos uma meia hora atrás para falar comigo, ou como ela disse, pra ver como eu estava aguentando.

                – Ela disse a mesma coisa para mim – Harry disse – Eu acho que foi legal da parte dela, mas desnecessário. Todo mundo nessa nave passou por apuros, não só eu. Nós.

                B'Elanna balançou a cabeça.

                – Eu acho que ela estava apenas tentando se distrair da culpa.

                Harry olhou para ela na hora.

                – O que aconteceu conosco não é culpa dela.

                – Tem certeza disso?

                – Sim!

                Harry estava claramente indignado diante da ideia e B'Elanna suspirou, não conseguindo realmente pensar que ele era ingênuo. Ela sabia o quão indignada ela ficaria se alguém fizesse uma acusação semelhante a Chakotay.

                – Você está – você está culpando ela?

                B'Elanna levou alguns segundos para responder.

                – Sim e não. Eu sei que não foi realmente culpa dela… mas é difícil não culpar ela, pelo menos em parte.

                – É fácil pra mim não culpar ela – Harry balançou a cabeça – E acredite, eu já entendo o quão ruim é a nossa situação.

                – Entende? – Ela perguntou, genuinamente curiosa – Porque eu não tenho certeza que alguém aqui realmente entende.

                Harry sorriu só um pouquinho, e abaixou a cabeça.

                – Bem, talvez não. Mas nas últimas horas, eu não consegui pensar em nada além dos meus pais.

                B'Elanna olhou para seu rosto, notando como o sorriso dele se desfizera completamente.

                – Nós somos muito apegados, eu sou filho único. Em apenas alguns dias, eles vão saber que nós desaparecemos. Após algum tempo, eles vão parar de acreditar que eu estou vivo. E… e parte meu coração pensar na minha mãe em luto por mim quando eu estou aqui, perfeitamente bem e vivo, apenas fora do alcance dela.

                Harry piscou algumas vezes, tentando não deixar suas lágrimas caírem, e B'Elanna não comentou sobre elas, vendo o sentimento forte por trás dessa confissão.

                Por um momento ela pensou em sua mãe. Havia tanto tempo desde que elas se falaram, e agora B'Elanna talvez nunca mais a visse com vida.

                O que sua mãe pensaria quando ouvisse que B'Elanna havia sumido e estava provavelmente morta? Ela entraria em luto, ela se importaria? Ela pensaria que B'Elanna estava entrando no pós vida com desonra e vergonha, ou acharia que B'Elanna teve um destino mais gentil após a morte?

                Engolindo em seco, B'Elanna balançou a cabeça – mesmo em situações menos caóticas, nunca era seguro pensar em sua mãe por muito tempo.

                – Escute… eu posso não conhecer a sua Capitã muito bem, mas ela não parece ser alguém que desiste pra mim. Eu não acho que ela vai desistir de tentar nos levar para casa mais cedo.

                Harry suspirou, e bebeu um gole de seu chá; julgando pela sua careta, já estava frio.

                – Eu sei que ela nunca vai parar de tentar. Eu só não estou certo de que ela vai conseguir.

                B'Elanna pensou no que ele disse por alguns segundos antes de responder.

                – Apenas o tempo vai dizer isso para nós, mas eu acho que precisamos colocar essa ideia nas nossas cabeças: não podemos desistir de tentar chegar em casa. Não podemos nunca deixar de ter esperanças. Pode ser a única coisa que nos manterá vivos em um futuro próximo.

                – Você está dizendo isso apenas para fazer eu me sentir melhor – Harry balançou a cabeça.

                – Eu estou dizendo isso apenas porque quero fazer nós dois nos sentirmos melhor. Eu sei que eu sou durona, mas isso… tudo isso… é demais pra mim.

                Frustrada, B'Elanna notou que sua voz lentamente diminuíra conforme ela falara.

                Mas quando ela olhou para frente de novo, não havia pena ou simpatia no rosto de Harry como ela havia temido; havia apenas uma mistura de triteza com ternura, e a tão necessária esperança.

                Sem falar uma palavra, Harry colocou sua mão em cima da de B'Elanna e apertou de leve.

                – Então eu espero que essa esperança nunca nos abandone, mesmo quando todo o resto o fizer.

                B'Elanna suspirou novamente e tomou outro gole de sua xícara. Ela não tirou sua mão debaixo da de Harry; era agradável sentir, ao menos por alguns momentos, que ela não estava realmente sozinha.

*

                Quando Tuvok pressionou a campainha dos aposentos de Kathryn, ele sentiu a estranha sensação que Humanos frequentemente chamavam de déjà vu, lembrando–se de quando ele viera a esses mesmos aposentos para encontrá–la assustada, apesar de sua aparência calma.

                Não fora muito diferente dessa vez; quando Kathryn se colocou diante das portad abertas, ela parecia composta, mas inevitavelmente cansada.

                – Tuvok. Por favor, entre.

                Com passos lentos, Tuvok entrou nos aposentos da Capitã.

                – O que eu posso fazer por você?

                – Eu vim para lhe entregar o relatório preliminar de danos do sistema.

                Tuvok entregou o PADD para Kathryn, que o aceitou e tentou dar um sorriso que mais pareceu uma careta.

                – Isso é tudo? – Kathryn perguntou, claramente cansada, mas tentando não ser rude.

                – De fato, não é. Eu vim para, como se é dito, ver como você está aguentando.

                Kathryn estava colocando o PADD em sua escrivaninha, mas a frase foi o suficiente para fazer ela levantar a cabeça.

                – É engraçado você dizer isso. Cerca de uma hora atrás, eu fui ver o Alferes Kim e B'Elanna Torres.. Eu estava um pouco preocupada com eles. Ainda estou, eu suponho.

                – Eles passaram por uma pressão um pouco maior que o resto de nós – Tuvok disse – Eu posso presumir que eles estão bem?

                – Tão bem quanto alguém pode estar na situação que estamos – Kathryn suspirou, andando até o replicador.

                – De fato. Nossa jornada vai ser mais dura do que qualquer um de nós podia esperar.

                – Oh, nós não deveríamos estar em jornada nenhuma – Kathryn balançou a cabeça e se voltou para o replicador – Café, preto.

                A xícara se materializou e Kathryn a pegou em suas mãos; Tuvok se aproximou dela.

                – Não é sua culpa estarmos na situação difícil em que estamos.

                – É claro que é minha culpa, Tuvok. Eu posso ter tomado a decisão certa, a decisão moral, mas ainda é minha culpa nós estarmos presos tão longe de qualquer coisa familiar.

                Tuvok observou–a por alguns momentos, tentando entender as emoções dela.

                – Pensar dessa forma não vai ajudá–la. Não vai ajudar ninguém nesta nave.

                – Eu sei que não vai, mas é difícil pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Eu queria ser tão boa como você em disfarçar minhas emoções, me faria bem.

                Kathryn se sentou, e com um gesto de sua mão, indicou que era para Tuvok se sentar também.

                – Você sabe muito bem que um controle tão rígido de emoções é uma ferramenta de sobrevivência para a minha espécie, Capitã. Não significa que eu não sinta ou que eu não esteja preocupado com o futuro da Voyager. Com as pessoas que deixamos no Quadrante Alfa.

                Tuvok quase podia sentir os olhos de Kathryn em sua pele, mesmo sendo uma sensação tão ilógica. Mesmo assim ele não olhou para ela, não permitindo que seu controle tão rígido se quebrasse, não quando sua amiga e Capitã precisava de sua força.

                – Eu tenho evitado pensar por muito tempo em minha esposa e meus filhos. Eu… não gosto de pensar em como será estressante para eles, ouvir sobre minha presumida morte. Eu sei que é algo que eu terei que enfrentar eventualmente, mas é algo que eu acho que eu não deveria focar agora, pois temo que eu me torne incapaz de pensar em outra coisa.

                – Eu entendo. Pessoalmente, eu ainda me sinto tão chocada – Kathryn suspirou – É tão difícil protestar. E quando eu fui falar com o Alferes Kim e B'Elanna Torres eu pude sentir a mesma… negação neles, de modos diferentes.

                – Como assim?

                Kathryn tomou um gole de seu café antes de continuar.

                – Harry Kim foi muito educado, ansioso em me agradar mesmo quando ele estava tão cansado e evidentemente tentando não pensar em sua família. B'Elanna foi bem diferente, sem reservas em demonstrar sua raiva e frustração.

                Quando Kathryn levou tempo demais para responder, Tuvok perguntou:

                – Raiva dirigida a você?

                – Em parte – Kathryn deu de ombros – Mas não em maior parte. Apesar da raiva, ela parece ter um bom coração. Eu duvido que ela teria concordado com a destruição dos Ocampas.

                – Apesar das informações que eu coletei sobre os Maquis, eu não me dediquei da mesma forma para aprender tantas informações da vida pessoal deles – Tuvok disse – Mas Torres parece ter, como vocês Humanos dizem, uma boa índole.

                – Eu também acho. E eu sou geralmente boa em enxergar o caráter de alguém.

                Kathryn abriu um sorriso maior dessa vez, e Tuvok até mesmo lhe deu um sorriso minúsculo, quase imperceptível.

                – Antes de eu vir para os seus aposentos, eu passei pelo refeitório. Haviam poucos oficias lá, mas entre eles eu vi B'Elanna Torres e Harry Kim. Eles pareciam estar bebendo juntos, talvez conversando sobre o trauma em comum entre eles.

                Kathryn olhou para ele de maneira estranha, mas pareceu feliz com a novidade.

                – Eles deveriam estar descansando agora, mas eu estou feliz em saber que eles já estão se aproximando. Vai ser bom ver as amizades sendo cultivadas aqui, porque sabe–se lá quanto tempo nós ficaremos presos aqui.

                Tuvok podia ver o quão para abaixo Kathryn estava apesar de suas palavras; ele sabia que nada que ele pudesse dizer diminuiria a culpa que ela sentia. Era completamente ilógico na opinião de Tuvok, considerando que todas as escolhas que ela tinha disponíveis eram escolhas terríveis, mas ele já vivera tempo suficiente entre Humanos para entender que os sentimentos deles não poderiam ser tão facilmente dizimados apenas ao se apontar o quão ilógico e irracional eles eram.

                – Eu tenho certeza que todos nós temos nossos medos e dúvidas sobre o futuro. Eu também tenho certeza de que logo eu terei as minhas dúvidas, mas eu não acho que ninguém nessa nave vai desistir, Capitã. Todos são bons oficiais, que logo vão entender que você não tinha escolhas boas ou fáceis; você poderá ter um desafio maior com os Maquis, mas eu acho que você pode ganhar a confiança deles com o tempo, se você se mostrar digna da lealdade deles. E eu não tenho dúvidas de que digna você será, pois você já o é.

                Dessa vez, o sorriso de Kathryn pareceu mais genuíno.

                – É lógico acreditar em tudo isso sem evidência para sustentar essas afirmações, Tuvok? Nós somos um caso sem precedentes.

                Tuvok virou sua cabeça para o lado, levando alguns momentos para responder.

                – Eu não posso afirmar ser lógico, Capitã, mas eu posso afirmar que… o sentimento é genuíno. Vulcanos podem não ter um conceito de fé do mesmo modo que vocês Humanos o tem, mas nós podemos entender o sentimento. E eu não tenho nada além de fé no fato de que você nos levará para casa, cedo ou tarde.

                Kathryn assentiu lentamente, sorrindo mais e agora. Ela se aproximou dele, e por alguns momentos ele achou que ela iria abraçá–lo e ele se tensionou levemente, disposto em permitir tal ato se fizesse ela se sentir melhor. Mas Kathryn apenas apertou seu braço, afeição se derramando dos pensamentos dela através daquele breve toque.

                – Se você ficar do meu lado, então eu estou pronta para acreditar também – Kathryn disse, e Tuvok arqueou uma sobrancelha.

                – Então nesse caso, você deveria parar com essas considerações ilógicas, Capitã. Você vai nos levar para casa novamente, e isso é um fato.

                Não era sempre que Tuvok podia entender ou compartilhar do senso de humor de humanos, mas julgando pela risada de Kathryn, ele acertara dessa vez.

E o fato de que ele podia fazer sua amiga feliz e menos tensa em uma situação tão catastrófica fazia Tuvok acreditar de verdade que suas palavras não eram apenas um desejo sem fundamento, mas que elas se tornariam realidade em um futuro próximo.

**Author's Note:**

> Não tenho beta reader, então qualquer erro de gramática ou digitação é pura culpa minha, podem apontá-los se quiserem.
> 
> Obrigada por ler, comentários e kudos são sempre bem vindos!


End file.
